Neverland Isn't A Fairytale
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Wendy's great grandson, Michael, is captured by Captain Hook, as a revenge on Jane who stole his golden hook when she visited Neverland. Not sure on which side he is, Michael meets Kate. Full summary inside.


**Title:** Neverland isn't a fairytale  
**Tagline**: Adventures run in the family  
**Plot summary:** Wendy's great grandson, Michael, is captured by Captain Hook, as a revenge on Jane who stole his golden hook when she visited Neverland. Michael gets the shock of his life when he realizes everything his grandmother told him is real. Only is not all that friendly. Michael, being the great grandson of Wendy and the grandson of Jane, is very welcome to stay with the Lost Boys – but Peter is not happy that Michael is already twenty and so close to being a real man. Hated by the pirates, not sure what to expect from the Lost Boys – Michael meets Kate, a young woman who is too 'grown up' according to Peter to be their mother, so she lives with the Indians. What will Michael do and on who's side will he fight?

**Inspirited by:** J.M. Barrie, Disney & the movie 'Hook' (©goes to them !)

* * *

**Prologue: Great Grand Son**

Michael yawned, and though he tried to hide it, he knew the entire audience had seen him. He was sitting on a large stage, in some fancy room above the Opera House. With all his heart he wished he could be somewhere else. For crying out loud, he was twenty and he still had to his grandmother told him. But on the other hand, he did not want to think of letting dear old Jane –which was his grandmothers name- walk alone, especially now in the cold winter. Despite of her seventy-two years, Jane refused to be helped by anyone. Except Joanna, her maid, and her grandson Michael. She was such a stubborn old lady, he thought and smiled as he looked at her. With braided white hairs, a velvet gown and shaking limbs the old woman was passionately thanking everyone who helped raising the huge amount of money for the _Wendy's Children Hospital_, which was named after her mother, Michael's great grandmother.  
Michael tried to stretch his limbs without anyone noticing it, by running his hands through his blond hair – but by the odd looks he received from the audience he guessed he had failed. Though he truly loved his grandmother with his entire heart, he truly did, Michael wished he did not have to accompany her to every event, ball or musical she had to turn up to. Yet he knew, that if he would ask her if he had to go, she would straight into his eyes and say: 'My boy, one day you'll be in charge of the hospital – believe me you will. And when that time comes, you will be glad your old nana dragged you along!' He would only nod and follow her, for he did not dare to oppose her. But, truth be told, Michael had no intensions of following his mother, grandmother and great grandmother.

You see, his great grandmother was Wendy Darling-Roberts, who was the one who told about her 'adventures' to her neighbor J.M. Barrie. Wendy lost her husband in the war and saw how many children lost both their parents in the Second World War, so she funded the _Wendy's Children's Hospital_. At first it was only named '_Children Hospital_', but after Wendy passed away they changed the name to what it is now. She had a daughter, Jane Roberts-Peterson who lovingly took over the hospital. In turn, Jane had a daughter named Margret Peterson. Before Margret could marry her sweetheart, he died in a car accident. Leaving Margret alone and pregnant. Margret gave birth to a son and named him after her love, but her grieve was too deep and took her into her grave. Michael was given to his grandmother, Jane, and under her wings he grew up.

But Michael was not a 'Darling' and he most certainly did not believe in Peter Pan and the entire fairytale. He admired his grandmother for the passion she could talk about it, making little children instantly believe Peter Pan was real. And though he looked nothing like his great grandmother Wendy, even though they had nothing in common – people always expected him to be the next 'Darling' to make the world smile and believe in Peter Pan. But why?  
'Come one, boy,' suddenly Michael awoke from his daydreaming and saw the face of his smirking grandmother, 'let us go home.'  
'Nana,' he said, as he took her arm and walked her to her car, 'don't you think I'm getting a big old to be called 'boy'?'  
'O, no, my boy!' she laughed, sat down and looked deep into Michaels eyes, 'I always want you to be a boy, have fun!'  
'You can't make me stop growing, nana,' Michael sighed.  
'I can try,' Jane said with a childish smile. Michael closed the door, walked around the car and stepped in on the other side.  
'We're ready, Tim,' he said to the driver, and then turned back to his grandmother, 'Nana-'  
'Don't lecture me, boy,' she said firm yet friendly, 'You know I love you, as much as I loved you mother – God have her soul. And I wish, I wish, one day you'll understand what I mean. Your last name might not be Darling. But you are as much a Darling as my hair is white now, boy!'  
'You always have called me 'boy',' Michael said. Indeed Jane had. In front of family, friends, journalist – in front of everyone she had either called him 'Michael' or 'boy'. When she was happy, sad, angry or pleased, 'boy' it was and always would be.  
'And I always will,' Jane said and sighed, 'I always will. Always.'


End file.
